pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HappyHerbertSingsBadly/First Annual Herbie Awards
IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST ANNUAL HERBIE AWARDS! Awards Troll of the Year Here are the nominees. *Anyone on the Internet, ever *Anyone who claims to be named Bob or part of Bob's army *Anyone who claims the illuminati isn't real And the winner is... Scott Cawthon! Most Dead User of the Wiki of the Year Here are the nominees. *Gary the Gadget Guy *Lego here *Historicalcp And the winner is... Puffles206! The User on Chat the Most of the Year Here are the nominees. *Charlie/Locy/Jay *Gracie *ADL And the winner is... Pixie or any of her socks! The Year of the Year Here are the nominees. *2014 *2014 *2014 And the winner is... 2008! Wait, what? The Incarnation of Tra of the Year Here are the nominees. *The cat thing *The guy who was frozen and never existed *Kris *Flames *Tra And the winner is... Dead Kris! No lol jk the winner is Tra The Incarnation of Jay of the Year Here are the nominees. *Red Jay *Cyborg Jay *Yellow Jay *Ghost Jay *Jay Jay the Jet Plane And the winner is... Blue Jay! The Magic Item of the Year Here are the nominees. *Charlie's "The only gem that still works 'cause reasons" *Tra's "List of items that I stole from other users" *Jay's "Now you see me, now I have a scarf and a magic staff" *Gracie's "I have a made up sword, thanks Tra" And the winner is... *Lucy's "A volcano turns me into a mythical being" Season of Roleplay of the Year Here are the nominees. And the winner is... Season 5! Agent of the Year Here are the nominees. *WinterMagnet *Ninja Penguins *Anyone from the PVZRP Wiki And the winner is... EVERYONE ELSE! Movie of the Year *Disney Nature's Bears (starring Herbert) *The LEGO Movie (the parody version by Charlie) *Frozen (the parody version by Pixie) Oh wait, Frozen came out in 2013. Let's replace it with this. *Into the Woods (the parody version by Locy) Wait, that came out in 2015... Screw it, the winner is... Oh. I just realized there's nothing else I can say. Never mind, we're going to the next category. Monthly Weekly News of the Year *That PSA news thing (Charlie's version) *That PSA news thing (Jay's version) And the winner is... Coffee Break Bulletin! PSA Random Facts: Herbie Edition Okay, the final category will need votes, so here are some PSA Random Facts to... Umm... Stall you? *When she was in high school, Pixie was voted "Most Likely to Become The Director of a Secret Agency Named After Another, Destroyed Secret Agency, But Has The First Word Changed." *Rory is currently building a palace for Tim and himself, known as "The Palace of Fanfiction." *Kris has already thought of seven billion more incarnations of himself. *One of Gary's failed inventions was called the Roleplaytron 3000. It took a year to stop working, when it was on Season 5. *Helmet thinks that Jay hates everything he likes on purpose. However, they both wear pants, so they have something in common. *Happy Herbert is NOT plotting revenge on the PSA for locking him up, and he did NOT escape. **Happy Herbert is NOT building a doomsday device right now, and you should NOT come to his base. *Gracie is currently working on shapeshifting into a cardboard box. *Sasquatch made a guest appearance on "Finding Sasquatch." *Here is a quote from Charlie's Log. I have been monitoring the activities of Life and its ongoing battle with the lemons. Life is growing more powerful and diabolical as we speak. It's built a giant lemon in the sky that has the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire plant! What? No, that wasn't a typo. Okay then, let's get to the final category! Final Category Series of the Year penguins.doc Q&Jay Votes need to be in my February 29th. Category:Blog posts